


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》022 吃什么长大的

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》022 吃什么长大的

022  
当0这种事，高瀚宇一开始并没有想太多，听到季肖冰说他是1，他想着反正弯都弯了，再为爱当个0也没差多少。  
结果等第二天早上起来，他才知道差多了。  
差太多了！  
明明是一直有在锻炼的身体，每天拉伸舒筋活络，都没有办法抵御一觉醒来之后身体局部的酸痛。  
不止是那难以启齿的地方，连大腿和腰都有拉伤的迹象，吓得他赶紧给自己摇了一杯蛋白粉。  
还好正在拍的是一部偶像剧，没有威亚，没有飞檐走壁，否则他肯定要举手投降。  
高瀚宇默默感叹着，在拍戏间歇掏出手机想和季肖冰抱怨一下身体的不适，结果却看到季肖冰在三分钟之前给他发了一条语音。  
【宾馆那边的行李已经拿回来了，一切顺利。】  
季肖冰不说，高瀚宇还真的忘了这一茬，实在是因为身体太难受了。  
【你怎么过去的？天气这么冷你穿着睡衣？】  
高瀚宇关心地问。  
【跟酒店租了衣服。】  
季肖冰回答。  
高瀚宇瞬间放心了，还是高级酒店好，只要有钱什么服务都有。  
【晚上几点下班？一起吃饭？】  
季肖冰又发过来一句。  
高瀚宇嘴角渐渐咧开，身上的不适一扫而空。  
大爷还是很想他的嘛。  
他赶紧找到统筹，问明了晚上的下班时间，被告知今天没有夜戏，如果没有意外的话七点半就能下班了，立即兴高采烈地回复季肖冰。  
剧组的人员对他的态度依然是那阴阳怪气，或者唯恐避之不及，统筹被问完话之后立刻离他远远的，仿佛多说一句话就会被他传染什么不得了的病毒一般。  
但高瀚宇一点都不介意，反正都是临时同事，等下个月戏拍完了，一拍两散。  
他本来还挺担心女主角会不会不合作，但事实证明是他想太多了，人家女主角到底是个演员，即使戏外作天作地，一旦开拍很快就进入了状态。  
昨晚会不顺利拍到那么晚，完全是多方面因素造成。  
一切顺利。  
晚上七点，剧组甚至提前完成了拍摄任务，宣布下班。  
高瀚宇不理会那群吆五喝六去吃东西的人，摸了摸鼻子，喜滋滋地掏出手机。  
“大爷，我去酒店找你？”  
他兴奋地问。  
睡饱的季肖冰在那头打了个呵欠：“你过来吧。”  
“好嘞！”  
高瀚宇打了一辆的士就往昨晚那家酒店敢，上车的时候不忘伸手拍了下口袋里的身份证。  
嗯，带了，晚上终于可以给大爷暖床了！  
他兴冲冲地到达酒店，先到前台补录了住客身份证，得知季肖冰已经和前台打过招呼之后，表情就完全不受控制了，嘴巴根本合不起来，咧着嘴进了电梯，看到镜子才猛然发现自己笑得有点傻。  
这可不行，他得帅帅地去见大爷才行！  
伸手，抹了一把脸。  
镜子中的傻狗恢复了一本正经的帅样，甚至有些凶，但下一秒。  
“嘻嘻……”  
又咧了开来。  
高瀚宇只好在季肖冰的门外深呼吸了好几口气，一直到觉得可以把牙收起来了，才按响门铃。  
门几乎在第一时间就开了，季肖冰笑着把他拉进去，用脚跟关上门，把他按在墙上吻得难舍难分。  
两个人的舌尖不甘示弱般地纠缠，互相汲取对方口中的味道，像是两只饿鬼。  
呼吸很快乱了，季肖冰的手从高瀚宇的衣服下面摸进去，按了按他的腹肌。  
“还疼吗？”  
他问道。  
“不疼，我腹肌练得厚，昨天下午已经用运动喷雾处理过了，都没起什么淤青，不信你检查。”  
高瀚宇回答，主动撩起衣服。  
他以为季肖冰是在问昨天打他的那一拳疼不疼，结果季肖冰的手不规矩地绕到后面，往下……  
“我是说，这里，还疼吗？”  
低沉磁性的嗓音，诉说着魔鬼的言辞。  
高瀚宇脸红了，不由自主地闪避，把他的手拍开。  
“不疼，那里也不疼，但是今天不能做，还……还有点酸。”  
他小小声说，觉得有些委屈。  
昨天他才第一次用后面，季肖冰居然这么禽兽，今天就想用第二次。  
果然是炮友没有人权。  
季肖冰看他的小表情就知道他在想什么，轻笑着亲了亲他有些冰凉的鼻尖。  
“我又没说要做，你怕什么。”  
他从口袋里掏出一支药膏，在高瀚宇眼前晃了晃。  
“这是消炎药，昨天你走得早忘了买给你，你脱了，我帮你上点药会舒服一点。”  
这话说得冠冕堂皇，高瀚宇竟然不知道该怎么接。  
季肖冰神态自若地把他拉到沙发上按住，解开他的腰带，拉下他的裤拉链。  
直到这个时候高瀚宇才想起来该挣扎。  
“等等，大爷，不用，我，我我我自己来。”  
他满脸通红，抓住了季肖冰的手。  
“放手。”  
季肖冰只说了两个字，高瀚宇就下意识放手了，听话得让他自己都懊恼。  
裤子被拉到膝盖处，内裤鼓囊囊的。  
季肖冰逗弄似的拍了拍。  
“你到底吃什么长大的，这么大。”  
不管看几次，他都觉得夸张，沉眠状态都比得上一些男人起立的大小了。  
“就，都是那样呀。”  
高瀚宇总觉得自己被夸奖了，可季肖冰是1，他下面再大也用不上呀，想了想居然还有些沮丧。  
季肖冰发现了他的小情绪，不知道这小孩又在别扭什么，只当他是紧张，爬上来亲了下他的唇。  
“翻过去，把屁股翘起来。”  
他魔鬼一般命令。  
高瀚宇只能认命地红着脸照做，甚至主动把内裤脱了，把有些红肿的后面亮出来给他看。  
反正昨天该做的不该做的都做了，更羞耻的模样都被见过，有什么好遮掩的。  
……  
想是这么想，但还是好羞耻啊啊啊！！！  
高瀚宇内心呐喊着。  
一根手指沾了些凉凉的东西，在入口处按了按，伸了进去。  
“还说不疼，都肿了，是我不好，下次我会温柔点。”  
季肖冰帮他上着药，心疼地说。  
高瀚宇感受着后穴被入侵的奇妙感觉，心想，昨晚已经够温柔了，要是粗暴的话……  
“啊~”  
体内某个点突然被按住，他急喘一声，软了腰。  
“你不要按那里……”  
高瀚宇倒在沙发上，回头看季肖冰，眼带控诉。  
殊不知，他这副眼眶微红，满脸写着委屈的模样，在季肖冰的眼中看起来，性感诱惑得有点过头。  
“好，我不按。”  
季肖冰的声音哑了，配合他温柔的语气，跟气音似的让人听不清。  
他加速了上药的过程，把今天特地出去买的药在高瀚宇的后穴内仔细涂匀，退出了手指。  
高瀚宇长长地吐出一口气，总算好了。  
他赶紧爬起来想要穿上内裤，但一转身，却看到季肖冰把衣服脱了，露出白皙的身体，细嫩的皮肤上还能看到昨晚两个人欢爱抓过的痕迹。  
“不用后面，撸一发总可以吧。”  
季肖冰摸了摸他迅速涨大的性器，一张仙子模样的脸，说出来的话骚得令人脸红。  
高瀚宇怎么可能拒绝这种诱惑，瞬间下面就涨大了一圈。  
他坐在沙发上，季肖冰就站在他的面前，他的视线中全是季肖冰泛着光的肌肤，还有那上面点缀的两点红梅。  
是粉红色的！  
高瀚宇饿狼一样亲了上去，吻住之后用舌尖调戏，吃得很是用力。  
季肖冰不知道是爽还是疼地闷哼一声，抱住了他的头，微微弓起身体，轻喘。  
“唔……另一边也要。”  
他低哑地说着，主动抓起高瀚宇的手，放在了另一颗红梅上，甚至引领他掐住。  
骚，太骚了！  
高瀚宇眼都直了，直泛绿光。  
虽然送了屁股还只捞到炮友的名分，但能看到这样的大爷，真是死而无憾。  
两个人在房间里折腾了有小半个小时，最后一起把茶几弄脏了，才双双停了手，在沙发上抱着亲吻。  
季肖冰浑身赤裸，被高瀚宇整个抱在怀里。  
高瀚宇仍旧穿着衣服，但下半身已经脱光了，软下去的性器在季肖冰身上蹭来蹭去。  
放开季肖冰的唇之后他喳了喳嘴，琢磨着季肖冰当0的可能性。  
别说，这么一想还真挺带感的，绝对比他一身肌肉在男人身下更带感。  
“想什么呢？”  
季肖冰咬了他的下巴一口，拉回他的思绪。  
“想怎么日你。”  
高瀚宇老老实实说。  
季肖冰闷笑起来，按着他的胸肌从他身上抬起头。  
他眯缝起眼，睫毛一根根往下，遮住半个眼睑，只余一点眼珠子，透着星光。  
“别想了，你的太大，不适合当1，我可不想被送医院。”  
声音一本正经，表情却分明是警告。  
敢反攻？  
不是你弄死我，就是我弄死你！  
高瀚宇瞬间怂了。  
“没有没有没有，我就是想想，当0挺好的，挺好的。”

\----------------  
待续，全文在lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
